ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Psyphon's Revenge
'Psyphon's Revenge '''is the 5th episode of Ben 10: Alien Attack, Psyphone returns to get his revenge on Ben after his last battle 1 year ago Transcript (''The Episode Begins on the outside of a spaceship, the camera then goes into a control room where Psyphon is) Psyphon: R.E.D's set a course for Earth, This time I shall not fail to avenge Vilgax, (Meanwhile, At Mr. Smoothie) Ben: I still can't use Ultimate Ghostfreak to track down Z's Skayr Gwen: For an Ectonurite Z's Skayr is friendly Kevin: But now that he fused with Ghostfreak he's pure evil (A ship crashes through the roof and everybody except the Ben, Gwen and Kevin run away) Ben: What now? Psyphon: BEN TENNYSON! Where is Vilgax? (Theme Plays) Ben: I can easily mop the floor with this guy *Transforms* Ultimate Ghostfreak! Kevin: Why Don't you use Alien X? Ult. Ghostfreak: Because I want a challenge ok? Now Help me please Gwen: Uses Mana Attacks on Psyphon Psyphon: It's useless, I have learned from our last battle, I have upgraded my powers, you can't stop me Ult. Ghostfreak: If you Can't beat 'em... Be 'Em *Tries to Merge with Psyphon* Psyphon: *Uses Ecto Shield* Merging with me is impossible! Kevin: *Punches Psyphon with obsorbed counter material* Gwen: Great Work Kevin Ult. Ghostfreak *Transforms* Benvicktor! *Uses Electric Powers on weak Psyphon* Psyphon: NOOOOO!!! *Gets Electric shock* Benvicktor: *Transforms to Human* That was easy Kevin: It just goes to show that surprise attacks are helpful Psyphon: Wh- Where is Vilgax? Ben: I don't know Psyphon: You Should, His Whereabouts was with your DNA Ben: That was Albedo he's trapped in my DNA Psyphon: I am too weak to battle him *Breathes Heavily* Ben: Well I don't know about freeing Vilgax from Albedo's mind control, He is my 2nd Arch Enemy Kevin: Who's your first? Ben: You Kevin: What? Ben: Just Kidding Vilgax is my first Psyphon: I will heal on my ship, And send my R.E.D's to Attack This Albedo person, *Leaves* Ben: What a short episode (Another Ship lands and Albedo steps out) Albedo: Ben Tennyson! This Time I shall win, Ben: Albedo! Vilgax's Lackey just left to look for you Albedo: I have a new drone! *Snaps Fingers* Drone 456 Enter! (A robot version of Gwen gets off the ship) Gwen Drone: Master Albedo, Which Enemy should I attack Albedo: All of Them! Robot Gwen: *Attacks with Steel Mana disks* Gwen: *Attacks Robot Gwen with Real Mana* Ben: It's always robots *Transforms* Nanomech! *Jumps into robot Gwen and disables it* Albedo: URGH!!!! This time I've come prepared Ben Tennyson *Transforms* Evil Way Big! Nanomech: I've Beaten him twice already! *Transforms* Humungosaur! *Transforms* Ultimate Humungosaur! Evil Way Big: *Transforms* Ultimate Evil Way Big *Grows to 1,000ft* Ult. Humungosaur: Uh Oh... (Psyphon's ship lands again) Psyphon: ALBEDO! Give back Vilgax! Ult. Evil Way Big: Never! *Gets ready to stomp on Psyphon* Psyphon: *Uses Powerful Attack* I said! Give Back Vilgax!!!! Ult. Evil Way Big: *Transforms* Super Evil Way Big *Grows to 2,000ft* Psyphon: He's too poweful from down here! We need to attack him from the top *Gets into Ship and Attacks Albedo's neck Super Evil Way Big: Aaaaah *Transforms to Human* How Dare you!!! Ben: Psyphon, You Saved us Psyphon: Agree that we shall never speak of this again Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Psyphon: Agreed Category:Episodes